


Nervous About Names

by possiblypasta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, ITS ALL JUST A FLUFFY FLUFF FEST Y'ALL, Kisses, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Rey and Jessika are mentioned as a couple, Stormpilot, THEY ARE BOTH NERVOUS BEANS, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblypasta/pseuds/possiblypasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare occasion when The Resistance base is quiet and peaceful, and Poe and Finn are out having some relaxing time together when Poe asks Finn a question about his name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous About Names

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm an overemotional bean who can't bare the thought of my babies being sad, I simply HAD to write some fluffy Stormpilot stuffs for mine and your reading pleasure :)  
> please enjoy

_It had been quite the uneventful day, and most of the rebellion fighters were taking this rare undisturbed time to be with their loved ones…_  
“Hey Finn,” Poe said, intently staring at the blade of grass he was twirling between his fingers  
“Yeah, Poe?” Finn was leaning back on his elbows, looking up at the clouds and wondering when Poe had found this little outcropping and if anyone else knew about it.  
“…Finn… Do you like that name?” Poe glanced over at Finn, who had sat up and tilted his head to the side in confusion.  
“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”  
“Well, I dunno, I gave it to you in the heat of an adrenaline fueled moment and I just — I don’t know…”  
Finn let out a small laugh and put a hand on Poe’s shoulder “Poe Dameron, you are the first person I had ever met that didn’t look at me like I was a machine that could be disposed of at any time,” Poe was staring at Finn now, the blade of grass floating to the ground “and anyone, and I mean anyone, would be honored to have you give them a name.” for a moment they just stared at each other, Finn’s eyes going a little wide, and a smirk creeping it’s way over Poe’s face. “But you know, like I said, ask anyone” Finn said nervously, dropping his hand from Poe’s shoulder.  
Poe looked down at the place where Finn’s hand had been and let out a quiet “huh”  
“What? What is it?” Said Finn, worry lacing his tone “was that too much?”  
“Finn —”  
“Oh maker, I knew it was,”  
“ _Finn—_ ”  
“I’m sorry Poe—”  
“ _FINN_ ” Poe had gotten on his knees and placed his hands on Finn’s shoulders, bringing his rambling to an abrupt stop. “Finn, you’re fine. All of that was fine… It was actually really flattering,” a rare blush began to creep over Poe’s dark cheeks, “so yeah, it’s alright”  
And for the second time that day, there was a moment of silence, the two men just staring at one another. But this time, no one’s hands dropped.  
“Poe… Why did you ask about my name?”  
“Well um, geeze Finn, I had this whole thing planned out and there was even a great line I was gonna say and then you had to go and be all cute and worry” Poe’s hands finally slid off of Finn’s shoulders as plopped down into the grass next to him, their arms an inch away from brushing against one another.  
“Cute?” Finn said slowly, leaning over a bit to make eye contact with the pilot.  
“Yeah, cute.” Poe said quietly down at his lap, sounding ashamed and defeated.  
“Like, cute in the way bb-8 is cute?” Poe breathed out a small laugh.  
“I guess you could say that, but let’s go more along the lines of how Jessika Pava describes Rey cute” Finn’s eyes widened at this. Jessika was constantly talking about how pretty and wonderful Rey is and how much of a great kisser she is and just how cute she is and every other thing she could possibly blush over. “So yeah, I think you’re cute”  
“Wha — what was the line you had planned?” Finn asked, trying to hide his disbeleif with a shy smile.  
“Hahaha!! I just — it was really stupid”  
“C'mon Poe, I thought you were the bravest in the resistance” Finn said, nudging Poe’s shoulder.  
“Hey, I am the bravest!” The pilot said with a small shove back.  
“So go on then” Finn said with an expectant look.  
“Oh okay, well,” Poe cleared his throat nervously and put on one of his best flirty grins. “Since I gave you a first name, maybe I can give a last name one day?” He held the grin, waiting for a good or bad reaction from Finn, bit was met only with a confused look.  
“I don’t quite understand what you’re taking about Dameron” Poe smiled and pointed his finger at Finn’s mouth.  
“That. That’s what I’m talking about. My name. Maybe I can give you _my_ last name one day”  
Finn finally understanding what Poe meant, his look of confusion vanished almost immediately, and was replaced with one of the most shining grins Poe had ever seen.  
“Do you really mean it?! I’ve heard about the whole giving someone your last name thing! That means you want to marry me one day right?!” Poe gave a shy little nod “ohmygosh, I can’t believe it!! You like me!! I like you!! The stories were right!!”  
“Stories? What stories?” Poe said, the grin that had plastered itself on his face only growing wider.  
“Well, in the first order barracks, sometimes we would quietly exchange stories we had heard while doing field work and my favorites were always the ones about people falling on love and saving the one they’re in love with and then getting married in the end! I mean, we weren’t really supposed to know about stuff like that, but I didn’t care” Finn’s joyful expression was the most beautiful thing Poe had ever seen, and he had seen a baby star emerge from one of the shimmering cloud nursery’s that formed in the darkest reaches of space once.  
“Finn, you are really somethin’”  
“That is what you’re gettin’ at right? You _do_ wanna marry me ‘in all… right?” Finn began to fiddle with the hem of his jacket; the jacket Poe had given him.  
“Finn…” Poe reached over and gently curled his calloused fingers under Finn’s chin, prompting him to look up at him. There was a moment of hesitation form both of them, both wondering of the other really meant what they said, and then, “May I?” said Poe, glancing at Finn’s lips and gently biting his own. Only one more moment of hesitation passed before Finn barely nodded his head in response. At that Poe let out a small sigh of relief and leaned in. His lips barely brushed Finn’s, still waiting, still hesitant… But all hesitation was lost once a hand crept up to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deeper kiss…  
_It was a beautiful day, and wherever you looked on the resistance base, you would find people spending time with their loved ones…Even in the farthest corner of the base, down a little trail that lead out to a grassy outcropping that overlooked the valleys and mountains, you could find people spending time with a loved one_


End file.
